Arno Schickedanz
miniatur|Arno Schickedanz Arno Schickedanz (* Eintrag im Taufregister des Doms zu Riga (lettisch: Rīgas Doms) in Riga; † Ende April 1945 in Berlin) war ein Bürokrat und Diplomat in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus, der sowohl im Außenpolitischen Amt der NSDAP (APA) als auch im Reichsministerium für die besetzten Ostgebiete (RMfdbO) in führenden Positionen arbeitete. Beide NS-Behörden standen unter der Leitung des Parteiideologen Alfred Rosenberg, den Schickedanz bereits seit seiner Jugendzeit kannte. Die Bedeutung von Schickedanz lag insbesondere in seiner Rolle als Programmatiker des Antisemitismus in allen Dienststellen von Rosenberg.H.D. Heilmann: Aus dem Kriegstagebuch des Diplomaten Otto Bräutigam. In: Götz Aly u.a. (Hrsg.): Biedermann und Schreibtischtäter. Materialien zur deutschen Täter-Biographie, Institut für Sozialforschung in Hamburg: Beiträge zur nationalsozialistischen Gesundheits- und Sozialpolitik 4, Berlin 1987, S. 173. Ihm wurde die Priorität für den Begriff „Gegenrasse“ eingeräumt. Insbesondere beim Ausbau des Außenpolitischen Amtes war Schickedanz die zentrale Figur. Kurz vor Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs beging Schickedanz erweiterten Suizid. Herkunft und Prägungen Schickedanz lernte Alfred Rosenberg, der in der estnischen Stadt Reval aufwuchs, in seiner lettischen Heimatstadt Riga kennen, wo Rosenberg seit 1910 am Polytechnikum studierte. Beide Städte gehörten damals zu Russland. In der Literatur wird Schickedanz unter anderen als ein „Schulfreund“ und „Corpsbruder“ von Rosenberg bezeichnet. Die Angabe des Schulfreundes bezieht sich auf das gemeinsame Studium am Polytechnikum in Riga; und Corpsbruder auf die 1875 gegründete Baltische Studentenverbindung Rubonia Riga, bei der Rosenberg und Schickedanz am selben Tag, dem 2. März 1911, Mitglieder wurden.Philisterverband der Rubonia: Album Rubonorum 1875-1972. Bearb. von Woldemar Helb (Alb. Rub.275). Erlangen ? 1972/73. Schickedanz blieb aufgrund dieser früh entstandenen Bindung einer der wenigen Duzfreunde von Rosenberg. Die Verbindung zu Rosenberg hatte prägenden Charakter und bestimmte fortan sein gesamtes Leben entscheidend mit. Gemeinsam mit Rosenberg hat er dem Album Rubonorum zufolge ab Sommer 1915 auch sein Studium in Moskau fortgesetzt und im Januar 1918 dort seinen Abschluss in Chemie gemachtWoldemar Helb: Album Rubonorum , 4. Auflage, Philisterverband der Rubonia 1972.. Somit hat er mit der Herrschaft der Bolschewisten persönliche Erfahrungen gemacht.Michael Kellogg: (2005) The Russian Roots of Nazism. White Émigrés and the making of National Socialism 1917-1945. ISBN 0-521-84512-2 S. 83 Im Herbst 1918 meldete er sich als Freiwilliger zu einem Deutschen KavallerieregimentWoldemar Helb: Album Rubonorum , 4. Auflage, Philisterverband der Rubonia 1972. und nahm somit als Soldat des Deutschen Heeres am Ersten Weltkrieg teil. Vor Kriegsende im Jahre 1918 arbeitete Schickedanz zusammen mit Erwin von Scheubner-Richter, Otto von Kursell und Max Hildebert Boehm für die deutschen Besatzer in der „Pressestelle Ober Ost VIII“ in Riga. Wann diese jungen baltischen Männer die Arbeit in der Pressestelle begonnen haben, ist unklar. Sicher ist, dass Riga bereits am 3. September 1917 von deutschen Truppen eingenommen wurdeErnst Piper: Alfred Rosenberg. Hitlers Chefideologe, München 2005, S. 26. und sie somit erst danach diese gemeinsame Tätigkeit ausüben konnten. Otto von Kursell, mit dem Schickedanz bis dahin zusammengearbeitet hatte, war neben Ernst Tode der erste, den wiederum Rosenberg nach seinem Umzug nach München Ende 1918 aufsuchte.Alfred Rosenberg: Letzte Aufzeichnungen, Göttingen 1955, S. 66, 71. Im Jahre 1919 gehörte er der Baltischen Landeswehr an,Michael Kellogg: (2005) The Russian Roots of Nazism. White Émigrés and the making of National Socialism 1917-1945. ISBN 0-521-84512-2 S. 83 die im Mai 1919 das von den Bolschewiki besetzte Riga eroberte. Weimarer Republik Politischer Schriftsteller Während der frühen zwanziger Jahre war Schickedanz Mitarbeiter in der von Max von Scheubner-Richter ins Leben gerufenen Wirtschaftlichen Aufbau-Vereinigung, in der er zusammen mit von Scheubner-Richter und Vasilij Biskupskij, die täglichen Geschäfte erledigte.Michael Kellogg: (2005) The Russian Roots of Nazism. White Émigrés and the making of National Socialism 1917-1945. ISBN 0-521-84512-2 S.128 Schickedanz war zugleich stellvertretender DirektorJohannes Baur: Die Russische Kolonie in München 1900-1945: deutsch-russische Beziehungen im 20. Jahrhundert, Harrassowitz Verlag 1998, ISBN 3-447-04023-8, S. 186 und persönlicher Sekretär von Biskupskij, des Vizepräsidenten der Organisation. Gemeinsam vereinbarten Schickedanz und Biskupskij mit dem Thronanwärter, dem Großfürsten Kyrill Wladimirowitsch Romanow, dass General LudendorffMichael Kellogg: (2005) The Russian Roots of Nazism. White Émigrés and the making of National Socialism 1917-1945. ISBN 0-521-84512-2 S. 223 Gelder in Höhe von 500.000 Goldmark zur Förderung der gemeinsamen nationalen deutsch-russischen Sache nutzen konnte.Michael Kellogg: (2005) The Russian Roots of Nazism. White Émigrés and the making of National Socialism 1917-1945. ISBN 0-521-84512-2 S. 248 Schickedanz unterstützte von Scheubner-Richter auch bei der Herausgabe der Wochenschrift „Wirtschaftspolitische Aufbau-Korrespondenz über Ostfragen und ihre Bedeutung für Deutschland“. Von 1923 bis 1933 war Schickedanz Leiter des Berliner Büros der antisemitischen Tageszeitung Völkischer Beobachter.Andreas Zellhuber: „Unsere Verwaltung treibt einer Katastrophe zu …“. Das Reichsministerium für die besetzten Ostgebiete und die deutsche Besatzungsherrschaft in der Sowjetunion 1941–1945. Vögel, München 2006, S. 64, ISBN 3-8965-0213-1. (Angegebene Quellen: Kuusisto, Rosenberg, S. 45 und S. 111 sowie Jacobson, NS-Außenpolitik, S. 56 f.) Aufgrund seiner Teilnahme am Hitlerputsch zählte Schickedanz später zu den „Alten Kämpfern“ und erhielt den so genannten „Blutorden“.Ernst Klee: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich: Wer war was vor und nach 1945. Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2007, S. 533. (Klee schrieb, dass Schickedanz bis 1945 Stabsleiter im APA war. Das APA wurde allerdings bereits im Frühjahr 1943 aufgelöst.) 1927 veröffentlichte Schickedanz die gnostisch und apokalyptischReinhard W. Sonnenschmidt: Politische Gnosis. Entfremdungsglaube und Unsterblichkeitsillusion in spätantiker Religion und politischer Philosophie, München 2001, ISBN 3-7705-3626-6; Klaus Vondung: Die Apokalypse in Deutschland. München 1988, ISBN 3-423-04488-8. anmutende sowie radikal antisemitische Schrift Das Judentum – eine Gegenrasse; 1928 dann inhaltlich daran anschließend die Schrift Sozialparasitismus im Völkerleben. Rosenberg benutzte demgegenüber das Wort „Gegenrasse“ zunächst nicht. In seinem erstmals 1930 verlegten Buch Mythus des 20. Jahrhunderts benutzte er das Wort „Gegennation“ mit Blick auf sein jüdisches Feindbild,Alfred Rosenberg: Der Mythus des 20. Jahrhunderts. Eine Wertung der seelisch-geistigen Gestaltenkämpfe unserer Zeit, 71.-74 Aufl., München 1935, S. 462. später allerdings, genau wie Schickedanz, das Wort „Gegenrasse“.Alfred Rosenberg: Weltanschauung und Glaubenslehre. Halle an der Saale 1939, S. 8. Das Ressentiment, das Joseph Goebbels gegen Rosenberg in jener Zeit aufgebaut hatte, schlug sich auch auf dessen Abgesandte nieder. Am 16. Februar 1930 notierte Goebbels über Schickedanz: „Er fragte, ob ich etwas gegen ihn hätte. Ich habe ihm reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Er ist persönlich wohl anständig. Aber er hat nichts zu essen. Und ein Balte!“ Goebbels Haltung änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Schickedanz in jenen Jahren der Weimarer Republik eine recht enge Bindung zu Adolf Hitler aufbauen konnte. Außenpolitische Ausrichtung Am 14. September 1930 wurde Rosenberg als NSDAP-Abgeordneter für den Wahlkreis Hessen-Darmstadt in den Reichstag gewählt, wo er im Außenpolitischen Ausschuss tätig wurde. Rosenberg bedrängte Schickedanz im Frühjahr 1932 erfolglos, dass er seinen Wohnsitz nach Berlin verlegen solle, um sich einen Platz auf der Kandidatenliste für die Reichstagswahlen zu verschaffen. Vermutet wird, dass die mangelnde Präsenz von Schickedanz in Berlin zu jenem Zeitpunkt zur Ablehnung dieses Vorschlags geführt haben könnte. Schickedanz wurde erst 1936, drei Jahre nach der nationalsozialistischen „Machtergreifung“, Mitglied des Reichstags. Allerdings engagierte sich Schickedanz in jenen Tagen für Rosenbergs außenpolitische Interessen. Schickedanz war es, der 1931 für Rosenberg die Verbindung zu dem baltisch-britischen Journalisten und Baron Wilhelm de Ropp und dessen ehemaligen Kriegsbekannten Major Frederick William Winterbotham herstellte.Ernst Piper: Alfred Rosenberg. Hitlers Chefideologe, München 2005, S. 300. Wilhelm de Ropp, der von den Sowjets enteignet wurde und Mitarbeiter der Tageszeitung The Times sowie Auslandsvertreter der Bristol Aeroplane Company war, wurde später ein bedeutsamer Vertrauensmann Rosenbergs in London. Nationalsozialismus Stabsleiter im Außenpolitischen Amt Nachdem Rosenberg am 1. April 1933 zum Leiter des Außenpolitischen Amtes der NSDAP ernannt worden war, erhielt Schickedanz in dieser Behörde die hohe Position eines Stabsleiters. Diese Position behielt Schickedanz bis zur Auflösung des APA im Frühjahr 1943. In der Aufbauphase des APA war Schickedanz noch vor Thilo von Trotha Rosenbergs wichtigster Mann.Ernst Piper: Alfred Rosenberg. Hitlers Chefideologe, München 2005, S. 291. Schickedanz leitete zwei der sechs Hauptämter, nämlich das Personalamt und die Hauptabteilung V „Ostproblem“. Ernst Piper schrieb 2005 dazu: „''Damit war er zum einen für die Personalpolitik zuständig, was ihm einen zentralen Einfluss auf den Gang der Dinge sicherte, zum anderen für den Ostraum, der für die Arbeit des APA zunächst eher von untergeordneter Bedeutung war, aber langfristig natürlich für den rassistischen Expansionismus die entscheidende Perspektive bot''.“ Bis Herbst 1933 leitete Schickedanz zudem das für die Politik des APA äußerst bedeutsame Referat Osteuropa. Danach wurde die Leitung des Referats, das eine eigene Hauptabteilung bildete, von Georg Leibbrandt übernommen. Am 26. Dezember 1934 bekundete Rosenberg sein Interesse an einer Verbindung mit König Karl II. von Rumänien, wobei er zur Herstellung dieser Verbindung Schickedanz einsetzen wollte. Rosenberg schrieb an jenem Tag in sein Tagebuch: „Es kommt Weihnachten, ich muß Lecca mit einigen tröstenden Worten nach fast 3 Wochen Aufenthalt wieder nach Bukarest schicken. Hoffentlich gelingt es, im Januar die abgerissenen Fäden wieder aufzunehmen. Die Bindung Rumäniens an D.eutschland ist wirklich aller Mühe wert. Schickedanz müsste hier den König privatim sprechen, um einen Freundschaftsvertrag vorzubereiten, mit ›unserer‹ Gesandtschaft ist alles möglich.“Hans-Günther Seraphim: Das politische Tagebuch Alfred Rosenbergs. 1934/35 und 1939/40. Göttingen / Berlin / Frankfurt 1956, S. 61 f. (Anpassung des Zitats an die ref. dt. Rechtschr.) Am 15. Juni 1939 schickte Schickedanz in seiner Position als Leiter des Amtes Osten im APA eine Ausarbeitung zu osteuropäischen Fragen an den Chef der Reichskanzlei, Hans Heinrich Lammers.Ernst Piper: Alfred Rosenberg. Hitlers Chefideologe, München 2005, S. 436. (Quelle: IMG Dok. PS-1365, wiedergegeben in: Das politische Tagebuch Alfred Rosenbergs, 1956, S. 141 ff.) Auf dem Hintergrund der Ideologie der Germanisierung des APA sprach er sich gegen den Hitler-Stalin-Pakt aus, weil dieser die Erweiterungsmöglichkeiten des „deutschen Lebensraums“ einschränken würde. Hier wurde bereits, wie später auch im Ostministerium, stets auf derselben Linie argumentiert. Denn, so heißt es in dem Bericht, insbesondere mit Blick auf die Ukrainer und Weißrussen sei für die künftige Gestaltung des Ostraumes „''die politisch-psychologische Bearbeitung der Bevölkerung dieser Gebiete einerseits zur Entlastung der rein militärischen Aktionen, andererseits für eine eventuelle weitere Verwendung einzelner Nationalitäten im deutschen Interesse''.“ Formuliert wurde hier von Schickedanz erstmals die Idee des APA, dass sich Deutschland mit den nichtrussischen Völkern inner- und außerhalb der Sowjetunion gegen Russland verbünden sollte. Noch im selben Jahr bewarb sich Schickedanz für das außenpolitische Referat der Reichskanzlei, wobei seine Bewerbung allerdings abgelehnt wurde.Ernst Piper: Alfred Rosenberg. Hitlers Chefideologe, München 2005, S. 290. (Quelle: Dieter Rebentisch: Führerstaat und Verwaltung im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Stuttgart 1989, S. 317 Anm. 92.) Und Rosenberg notierte am 25. August 1939 in sein Tagebuch: „''Ich habe das Gefühl als ob sich dieser Moskau-Pakt irgendwann am Nationalsozialismus rächen wird. ... Wie können wir noch von der Rettung und Gestaltung Europas sprechen, wenn wir den Zerstörer Europas um Hilfe bitten müssen?“Hans-Günther Seraphim: ''Das politische Tagebuch Alfred Rosenbergs. 1934/35 und 1939/40. Göttingen / Berlin / Frankfurt 1956, S. 92 f. Spätestens im September 1939 hatte sich die Verbindung des APA nach London gelockert. Rosenberg schrieb am 24. September 1939: „''Gestern ist nun die Karte des brit.ischen Beraters im engl.ischen Luftfahrtministerium aus Montreux angekommen. Er bittet, Schickedanz solle hinkommen. Er hat also Wort gehalten, ein - dünner - Faden nach London hält noch. Morgen den Führer u.nd G.öring unterrichten. Ich bin gespannt, was die Herren aus London von uns als ev.entuelle Friedensgrundlage erwarten.“Hans-Günther Seraphim: ''Das politische Tagebuch Alfred Rosenbergs. 1934/35 und 1939/40. Göttingen / Berlin / Frankfurt 1956, S. 98. Im April 1940 konnte Rosenberg sein Vorhaben, Schickedanz als Verbindungsmann des APA in die Reichskanzlei zu bekommen, durchsetzen. Am 13. April 1940 schrieb er in sein Tagebuch: „''Da das [unter deutscher Besatzung|R[eichs-Kommissariat Norwegen]] der Reichs-Kanzlei angeschlossen ist, hatte Schickedanz mit Lammers Besprechungen, der ihn als den Beauftragten der Reichs-Kanzlei ernannte. Durch seine Hände geht jetzt der gesamte Schriftverkehr mit Norwegen (einschließlich AA).“Hans-Günther Seraphim: ''Das politische Tagebuch Alfred Rosenbergs. 1934/35 und 1939/40. Göttingen / Berlin / Frankfurt 1956, S. 130. Stabsleiter im Ostministerium Nachdem 1941 das Reichsministerium für die besetzten Ostgebiete (RMfdbO) eingerichtet worden war, übernahm Schickedanz zusätzlich die Position eines StabsleitersKarl Drechsler u.a.: Deutschland im zweiten Weltkrieg. Bd. 2: Vom Überfall auf die Sowjetunion bis zur sowjetischen Gegenoffensive bei Stalingrad, Berlin 1975, S. 339; Manfred Weißbecker: Alfred Rosenberg. »Die antisemitische Bewegung war nur eine Schutzmaßnahme…«, in: Kurt Pätzold / Manfred Weißbecker (Hrsg.): Stufen zum Galgen. Lebenswege vor den Nürnberger Urteilen, Leipzig 1999, S. 174. in der Hauptabteilung II für Ost- und Personalfragen. Ursprünglich war Schickedanz von Rosenberg als „Reichskommissar“ für das Reichskommissariat Ukraine vorgesehen. Aus einer Denkschrift von Rosenberg geht indessen hervor, dass er sich bezüglich der Ukraine letztlich für Erich Koch entschieden hatte.Der Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher vor dem Internationalen Militärgerichtshof Nürnberg 14. November 1945 – 1. Oktober 1946, Bd. XI, München / Zürich 1984. S. 603. Schickedanz erhielt stattdessen die Position des „Reichskommissars“ bzw. obersten „Zivilverwalters“ für das Reichskommissariat Kaukasien mit Sitz in Tiflis. Dieses Reichskommissariat blieb allerdings während der teilweisen Besetzung des Kaukasus-Gebietes durch die Heeresgruppe Süd ausschließlich unter militärischer Verwaltung, weshalb Schickedanz hier politisch nicht zum Zuge kommen konnte. Die diesbezügliche „Mission“ von Schickedanz und des Diplomaten Otto Bräutigam scheiterte. Am 2. April 1941, kurz vor dem Angriff der Wehrmacht auf die Sowjetunion, verfasste Schickedanz eine Denkschrift, in der er schrieb, „''dass auf ein militärisches Vorgehen unsererseits sehr bald der militärische Zusammenbruch der UdSSR folgt''“.Zitiert in: Ernst Piper: Alfred Rosenberg. Hitlers Chefideologe, München 2005, S. 510. (Quelle: IMG Bd. XXVI, S. 547ff.; Dok. PS-1017.) Darüber hinaus schrieb Schickedanz in dieser Denkschrift, dass das „moskowitische Russland als Abschubgebiet für unerwünschte Bevölkerungselemente in größerem Ausmaße“ eingerichtet und die „bolschewistisch-jüdische Staatsverwaltung“ durch „völlige Vernichtung“ beseitigt werden müsse. Thema seiner Schrift waren zudem Weißrussland, dass das „zweitgrößte Judenreservoire der UdSSR“ sei, sowie die baltischen Staaten, wo sowohl größere Teile der „Intelligenzschichten“ als auch „rassisch Minderwertige“ abgeschoben werden müssten, damit sich die „rassisch Geeigntesten“ assimilieren könnten. Im Jahre 1942 wurde Schickedanz neben seinen Tätigkeiten im APA und RMfdbO zudem „Reichsamtsleiter“ im „Amt des Generalgouverneurs Krakau“, Stellvertreter im Büro von Hans Frank. 1943 war Schickedanz der Wunschkandidat von Rosenberg für die Nachfolge des Generalkommissars Wilhelm Kube in „Weißruthenien“. Aufgrund des Widerstands von SS-Gruppenführer Curt von Gottberg scheiterte die Bewerbung. Stabsleiter im besetzten Norwegen Zwischen 1943 und 1944 war er Stabsleiter beim Reichskommissar für die besetzten Ostgebiete Norwegens, Josef Terboven. Gegen Ende April 1945 entzog sich Arno Schickedanz seiner Verantwortung durch Suizid. Laut Rosenberg hat Schickedanz, den er in diesem Zusammenhang als seinen „Jugendkameraden“ und „Freund“ bezeichnete, in dem angegebenen Monat seine Frau, seine achtjährige Tochter und sich selbst in Berlin erschossen.Alfred Rosenberg: Letzte Aufzeichnungen, Göttingen 1955, S. 307. DNB (Bitte beachten, dass diese Schrift von seinem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter Hans-Günther Seraphim, Bruder von Peter-Heinz Seraphim, publiziert wurde. Dieser hatte partiell Passagen gestrichen, wie z.B. ein Vergleich mit diesem Buch zeigt: Serge Lang / Ernst von Schenck: Portrait eines Menschheitsverbrechers, St. Gallen 1947, DNB) Literatur * Hans-Günther Seraphim: Das politische Tagebuch Alfred Rosenbergs. 1934/35 und 1939/40. Göttingen / Berlin / Frankfurt 1956. DNB * H.D. Heilmann: Aus dem Kriegstagebuch des Diplomaten Otto Bräutigam. In: Götz Aly u.a. (Hrsg.): Biedermann und Schreibtischtäter. Materialien zur deutschen Täter-Biographie, Institut für Sozialforschung in Hamburg: Beiträge zur nationalsozialistischen Gesundheits- und Sozialpolitik 4, Berlin 1987, S. 173, ISBN 3-88022-953-8. * * Andreas Zellhuber: „Unsere Verwaltung treibt einer Katastrophe zu …“. Das Reichsministerium für die besetzten Ostgebiete und die deutsche Besatzungsherrschaft in der Sowjetunion 1941–1945. Vögel, München 2006, ISBN 3-89650-213-1. Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militärperson (Heer des Deutschen Kaiserreiches) Kategorie:Kavallerist (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Hitlerputsch Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Deutsches Reich 1933–1945) Kategorie:Deutscher Diplomat Kategorie:Person der deutschen Außenpolitik 1933–1945 Kategorie:Täter des Holocaust Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Polens 1939–1945) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Litauens 1941–1945) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Lettlands 1941–1945) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Estlands 1941–1944) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Weißrusslands 1941–1944) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung der Ukraine 1941–1944) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Norwegens 1940–1945) Kategorie:Person (Baltische Landeswehr) Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Deutsch-Balte Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1892 Kategorie:Gestorben 1945 Kategorie:Mann